


狐狸和熊

by zayden



Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, bear!Mendez, fox!Solo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 兽人abo+我最爱的火车便当+一句话的生子沙雕傻白甜





	狐狸和熊

**Author's Note:**

> 亨本拉郎；下划线亨本  
> wb上有太太画了超可爱的狐狸solo和tony熊给我，谢谢太太！因为不知道太太的lofid是啥所以没有圈，如果可以的话知道之后会圈给太太  
> 兽人abo+我最爱的火车便当+一句话的生子

“现在不是好时机，拿破仑。”门德兹说，感觉已经重复这句话太多次以至于自己都快要不记得这些单词的意义。

他背后的阿尔法含糊不清的哼了一声做为回答，橙红色的尾巴在他的踝骨上来回轻扫着，瘙痒的挑拨。所罗正在持续不断的用他的耳朵磨牙，尖锐的犬齿在软骨上磨蹭着，舌头舔过外缘覆盖着绒毛的柔软耳廓，他的两只手在几分钟前把欧米茄的衬衫从腰带里抽了出来，此刻已经顺着空隙滑了进去，温热的掌心贴着小腹上柔软的皮肤。从理智角度出发考虑现况的话，门德兹明白所罗正值发情热，而在他的欧米茄身边他总是无法控制自己，但从过往的经验教训来看的话，门德兹巴不得能在这时候接到需要出境的任务，生理上离这人越远越好。

“我是认真的，现在要是让我躺到随便哪个平面上，我能就这么彻底睡死过去。”他的警告显然被当做了耳旁风，所罗仍然在啃他的耳朵，和半分钟前唯一的区别只在于他现在啃的是另一边的。

门德兹叹了口气。

这就是与拿破仑·所罗交往的最大问题，他的冬眠期和对方的发情期时段接近，动物本能让门德兹在圣诞前后的一周时间里总会昏昏欲睡，思维迟缓，以前他要么会在这段时间请假，要么就是干脆用咖啡因和烟草填充每个空隙，强迫自己的神经始终维持在一个高度活跃的状态，而自打和所罗发展出这种关系之后，他便开始致力于让门德兹陪自己一起告假，他们的工作性质注定没有积攒年假的可能，但年轻的红狐狸总有办法说服两人的上司。唯一的问题在于门德兹不喜欢随意改变自己多年以来的习惯，更不想再经历一回做到一半就睡着的尴尬情况，不过所罗对此做出的反驳也不是没有道理，用他的原话来说就是：“我真的不介意，这和平时也没什么不一样，托尼，反正负责正出力的依然是我。”

而回到现在，面对门德兹的警告，所罗一如既往的再次搬出了同样的说辞，只是这回换了种形式。

“我相信还有一些不需要躺下的方式可以让我们继续，托尼。”

 

*

 

托着后臀的那只手捏住了门德兹的尾巴，那只柔软的毛团立刻被整个裹住，欧米茄倒抽了一口气，敏感的尾根被夹在指缝间揉捏的感觉让他忍不住的用力搂住对方的肩膀，身体本能的前倾，试图逃离来自身后的侵扰。所罗顺势把脸埋进了他的胸口，断断续续的闷哼和低笑从中传出来，嘴唇紧贴着皮肤的位置触感热又湿，还有被吸咬过分的刺痛感，狡猾的狐狸趁机让牙尖蹭过对方一侧湿漉漉的乳头，门德兹结结实实的打了个寒战，下身湿软的肠道条件反射的缩紧。

在这以前他们从没用过这个姿势，门德兹确信自己从此以后对所罗的身体素质有了全新视角的理解，他不敢相信对方居然还向自己抱怨过他的苏联拍档像头野牛，就从现在两人的姿势来看，门德兹觉得他的阿尔法在这点上完全没资格评价别人。

门德兹的体型绝不瘦弱，物种所属注定他会是个大高个，甚至比所罗本人还高出一点，做为非外勤特工的肌肉密度虽说谈不上顶好，但他的体重还是有结结实实的超过一百七十磅，而现在他被所罗完全的钉在了墙上就好像是只没半点分量的蝴蝶标本，阿尔法在支撑起他的重量的同时还能持续摆腰，两手托着他上下起伏，摆弄玩具似的在阴茎上操着他。

这个体位让阿尔法进入的前所未有的深，龟头直接撞开了甬道末端的豁口，内里的生殖腔壁被反复快速摩擦着，正不受控制的痉挛着裹紧入侵的部分，体内溢出的液体随着激烈的抽插动作被从穴口挤出来再滴落到地上，湿漉黏腻的水声和性的味道在空气中漫延。确实如所罗所说，姑且不提这样他还睡不睡得着的问题，门德兹的意识一片模糊，觉得自己已经快要被顶穿了，而所罗还在持续深入。

似乎和发情热中的所罗做爱总会演变成这样的局面，门德兹在信息素和气味的影响下也会跟着陷入假性发情，浑身燥热，皮肤过分敏感，一点刺激都能让他湿的要命，此刻他的阴茎正被夹在两人腹部之间，顶端在阿尔法紧绷的腹肌上来回磨蹭着，光是这一点热度和触碰就已经够他射出来了。他难耐的咬住下唇，仰头让后脑勺抵住墙壁，紧紧阖起了眼睛，感到延绵的快感在下腹中不断堆积，暴露出脖颈的一瞬间所罗便扑了上来，以狐狸捕食雀鸟的姿势叼住他的喉结，牙齿陷入皮肤用力咬合，门德兹闻到了铁锈的味道，但没有感到疼痛，他用力攥紧阿尔法的肩膀，意识被抛向云端。

直到结在体内完全成型后他才从高潮后的茫然里脱离出来，门德兹气喘吁吁的垂下头，感到刘海已经完全被汗浸湿，正黏腻的贴在额头上，被精液填满内腔的感觉在阿尔法的发情期里会格外明显，所罗还在小幅度的抽插着，就连甬道也被一并填充，饱胀感过分强烈就像挤压着内脏。他不适的吸进一小口气，呼吸都有些发颤，本能催促着他要在这种时刻向他的阿尔法寻求安抚，于是门德兹持续的小声呻吟着，然后忽然抬手去抓住了所罗的耳朵，恶狠狠地拧了一把。

袭击来的突如其来，年轻的狐狸反应不及的惨叫一声，向后倒退一步时膝弯撞上了桌子，下一秒两人便维持着连接的姿势一齐栽倒到了地上，门德兹狼狈的趴在所罗胸口，在体内的结随着冲击往里又碾进来时痛的脸都皱成了一团，吐出一连串含糊不清的咒骂。准确来说，他确实知道这得算是他自己的错，所罗在这种时刻也记得做自己的人肉靠垫，用后背承担了所有的冲击，但从钝痛里恢复过来后，门德兹做的第一件事就是又拧了一次对方的耳朵。

这也情有可原，就像所罗总喜欢有事没事的揉他的尾巴，门德兹也很喜欢所罗的那对狐狸耳朵，那两只竖起来的毛绒三角的颜色从与发色相近的黑色逐渐往上渐变，尖端上是泛着火烧的鲜红色，漂亮又挺拔，而且这还是所罗为数不多的弱点之一，每次一弹它们就会倒折起来，看起来可怜兮兮的。

“嘿！这次又是为什么？”阿尔法低头瞪向胸口的欧米茄，表情介于吃痛和委屈之间，发泄过一回之后他似乎总算找回了点平时的风范，说话语气和逻辑愈发流畅，“我知道我不该捏你的尾巴，但你就非得在那种时候报复回来吗？”

门德兹艰难的从所罗胸口直起身来，调整姿势后跨坐在对方胯上，他们还得维持这个状态好一会儿，于是欧米茄干脆把探出两只手去揉起了所罗的耳朵，CIA的传奇解救专家看起来难得的情绪激动，一贯平静温和的表情被抛在脑后，他用力弹了一记手里柔软的耳廓，立刻又换来了一声惨叫。

“认真的，所罗？你认真的还要问？你又射在里面了！”

“好吧，那确实是我的错，但我确信你要惩罚我的决心仍然不值得让我俩都患上脑震荡！”

“我倒宁可得脑震荡，看在天杀的上帝的份上，我不会再给你生第三个狐狸崽了！”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 提前圣诞快乐！


End file.
